Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle tires for running on rough terrain, and in particular relates to a motorcycle tire capable of exerting high grip performance when cornering.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-131111 discloses a motorcycle tire for running on rough terrain which includes a tread portion provided with a plurality of blocks. Unfortunately, the motorcycle tire described above does not include a block pair that includes a shoulder block and a middle block arranged adjacently in the axial direction of the tire. Accordingly, the motorcycle tire having such a tread portion may be difficult to obtain sufficient grip performance when cornering with camber angles.